The Assignment
by xotiffanytran
Summary: They were perfect strangers, living their separate lives. Little did she know that the greatest lesson taught, would come from the most unlikely places.
1. Tralier

A/N: I decided since, I'm already almost done with repost the light at the end of the tunnel, I would start posting up my newest story. I know I have a lot of stories started, and I will finish them. It's just I got suddenly insipired to write this, and well, lets just say after an hour or two, I wrote out 3 chapters worth of material, I had a feeling that this one would keep me busy. The last time I was this insipired to write a story, was when I wrote The Light at The End of the Tunnel. Which took me two weeks to write. Literally. This is just a trailer for the story. :) I will not update this story, until I post up all of The Light at the End of the Tunnel. This story will have a similiar feel to the Light at the End of the Tunnel. So far as I am writing this story, I'm really proud of it, and I hope you guys will like it too. But I will post an update as soon as I get reviews, alerts, favorites, and of course, when I'm done posting the Light. But until then... hopefully this will perk your interest.

**

* * *

The Assignment**

**By: ttran59**

* * *

Official Trailer

**She was a student to wrapped in her own world, to see that their was more to life than the life she chose to live.**

**Little did she know that the one assignment she would be given would change her life forever.**

"Hi, I'm Nate."

She looked at the curly haired boy who stood before her, before she gave him a weak smile, "Miley."

**--**

She walked down the long white hallway, Nate a step in front of her. Her eyes wandering the halls, before she ran right smack into his back, stumbling to catch her balance, she felt him extend a hand. Quickly she latched onto him, as he held her still before she reddened in color, managing to mutter out an apologize.

He smiled carelessly, before he knocked lightly on the red steel door, before he turn the latch. Stepping into the room, she took in the large window against the far wall that light up the tiny white room. That's when she saw the little girl, seated in the center of the bed. Her bright blue eyes starring at her, her bare head exposed. Her skin was a powered white, her body frail. But what shocked Miley the most, was even as she laid there in the center of the hospital bed, the little girl wore the widest smile across her face.

Before she could speak, the little girl shouted with glee, "Nate, you're here."

Turning her head quickly to the boy standing beside her who wore a matching grin, she watched as he spoke with just as much excitement, "Hey Emily, I promised you I would."

**--**

She couldn't understand how things could make senses one minute, and the next things could change in a blink of an eye. She stood their in the doorway of the red steel frame. Her eyes running across the white linen sheets neatly made. She wanted to scream out in anger. It wasn't fair.

She didn't even realize the tears had fallen, or the fact that she lost her composure as she sank down to the ground only she never hit the ground. Before she could, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her to a strong chest, she could smell the familiar scent. His scent. Burying her face into his chest, she lost controls, as the sobs filled the empty room.

His voice was calm and soothing, running his fingertips through her hair, "I know nothing makes sense right now, and I know it hurts. But it will be ok, it has to be... "

She voice was broken, as she clung onto him tighter, "How can you be sure?"

"I'm not, but we can't lose hope... because that's all we have left."

**--**

She ran as quickly as she could down the familiar corridor, stopping at the circular desk, her voice panicked. Tears streaming down her face, her voice loud, as she shouted at the nurse stationed at the desk, "Where is he?"

The brunette glance up, meeting the gaze of the familiar blue eyed girl standing before her, her face frowning, but replied instantly, "Room E1101."

Without another word, she made her way down the hall. Reaching the end of the long corridor, she reached the last room on the right, the sign outside informing her that she was in the right place. With a gentle knock, she didn't wait for him to answer, she pushed open the handle.

Taking in the white walls, she could see his body laid across the white linen bed. The windows drawn open, flower arrangement in different shapes and size strewn across the room. Before she could stop herself, she inched closer to him, just as he glanced up his gaze meeting hers.

The tears were falling from her eyes, as she took in his frail body, his face lost the healthy glow he once had. And before she knew it, she saw his arms opened wide, without another word, she fell into his embrace.

**--**

**Starring Miley Cyrus**

"What's going to happen now, I can't lose you, Nate." The tears were filled to the brim, as she watched his fragile body laying across the bed.

**as Miley Stewart**

**--**

**Nick Jonas**

"You know, you need to learn how to slow down... take a breath. Take in your surrounding. If you are constantly in a hurry you'll never know what you will miss out on." He said stroking the side of her cheek.

She looked into his gaze, meeting the warm chocolate brown eyes starring back at her, "Oh yeah? And what would I miss right now?"

He smiled at her before leaned in slowly, closing the gap between his lips and hers, capturing his lips with hers in a tender kiss. A smile appearing on his lips as he pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers, "This."

**as Nate Gray**

--

**in a love story**

**between two very different people.**

**The Assignment  
**

Nate/Miley Rated: T

* * *

**A/N: Please review, and tell me your thoughts. :)**


	2. Prologue: The Assignment

**Prologue: The Assignment**

It was the ticking of the clock, each second that passed as the clock ticked onto the next second. Her eyes locked on the clock hung on the wall. She waited, impatiently, her foot tapping against the ground, the pen in her hand, hitting against the side of her notebook. Turning her head to glance at the front lesson board, she let out a sigh. Only, three more minutes, and she would be done.

Little did she know that the TA standing in the front of the class lecturing had his eyes set on the beautiful brunette seated in the front seat. He could feel her urgency radiating off her as she waited for the final hand to hit the number three. Grinning to himself, he quickly finished the lecture, before he dismissed the class.

Immediately she sprung from her seat, ready to head towards the door, before he spoke, "Ms. Stewart, could you please stay after class. I need to discuss your thesis paper over with you."

He could see the frown that immediately settled onto her face, as she glanced at the door, before letting out a sigh. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she trotted down the final steps before she reached the front podium where he stood.

Matt glanced as the last students final filtered through the door, leaving her alone with him. Flipping through the stacks of papers, he had scattered across his desk, he found the thick packet. Handing it over to her, her eyes widen in fear as she noticed the red marks written all over the pages, before her eyes landed on the final mark.

"I worked really hard on this paper," she said with a sigh, he could tell she was beginning to feel frustrated.

He nodded his head, "I'm sure you did, Ms. Stewart, but as you see from my comments on the margin, I don't think you fully grasp the concept of the class. Which is why I'm offering you an opportunity. This paper is a huge part of the class grade, and at this point unless I give you an alternative, it is nearly impossible for you to pass the class."

The tears began pooling in her eyes, before she nodded.

"I have a student in another one of my classes who is willing to work with you on an alternate assignment. But in order to do so, you must put in the effort work with him. I am not saying it will be easy, this class was never meant to be a blow off class. I see a lot of potential in you, Ms. Stewart, and I'm sure when you are through with this assignment, your perspective may be influenced." He spoke calmly, gazing up he met her blue eyes, "So what do you say?"

"I'll do it."

With a grin, he smiled at her, before he picked up a packet of paper off the top of his desk. He handed her the packet, and turned his attention back to the piles of paper on the top of his desk. Without another word, he gathered his things, and walked out the door. Leaving Miley alone with her future laying in the palm of her hands.

--

You assignment is quite simple, first and foremost, you need to contact:

N. Gray  
253 Wright Ave

He will be your guide through the hospital where you will be volunteering. Your objective for this assignment, is to get to know the patients in the terminal illness wing. Do not just go above the surface, every patient has their own story. Tell their story.

Your assignment is due before the end of the term.  I expect you to keep me updated on your progress, and I will also keep in contact with Mr. Gray.

I hope at the end of the assignment, you will walk away with more than just a better grade.

Sincerely,

Matt Callan  
Teacher Assistant


End file.
